


Domestic Nightmares

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Psychological Torture, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: We gather up the rest of the troops and get ready to head for Zanado.





	Domestic Nightmares

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Bernadetta found herself back here again.

Dressed in the same nefarious contraption, trapped within the same stupid room. The nightmare that never seems to end - no matter what she does.

"Bernadetta?"

Turning around, relief washed over the archer. After what seemed like forever, she wasn't alone in here. Of course, said friend was Edelgard of all people seemed like a wild card. Decked out in red, how would the man react to her friend?

"Yes, Lady Edelgard?" the archer whispered, watching her girlfriend come over. "I'm sorry about this."

Edelgard shook her head. Putting a hand on her back, what looks to be her axe came out. The swing that follows came dangerously close to the archer. The sound of shackles splitting follow. 

Looking down, she found herself free. Yet why didn't she feel that way? This was a triumphant victory to a battle within her own head that had gone on for far too long. So why was it so hollow in that regard? Like she didn't warn this.

"Let's get going." Edelgard explained, grabbing hold of the archer's hand. Bernadetta accepted the gesture. 

Of course, he had to make his appearance at the moment. Footsteps booming as he approached, the next battle about to begin.

“Bernadetta, what did I tell you about bringing friends in?!" the man screeched, hand connecting with her face. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Yet when his gaze turned to Edelgard, his face was lit aflame. 

"How dare you drag her of all people into this!"

Once more, his fist meets her face. Hurts even more the second time around. Even with Edelgard right beside her at the moment, it hurts just a bit more. "She's nothing more than a demon, born of twisted flames."

Bernadetta's gaze swiveled over to Edelgard. That couldn't be true. That man was just playing with her head in the hopes of keeping her in his grasp. But as she stared towards her girlfriend, their appearance begin to shift and twist about

"Edelgard?" she whispered, fear on the verge of entering her body. This thing had just taken the form of eselgard by order of her father. That was why the large bony angel thing that was currently tearing the place down past the studs and into the abyss surrounding it. "Edelgard, please tell me that isn't you."

'Edelgard' continues her destructive rampage, paying little mind to the archer. Even more so as their captor began to laugh.

"She never really cared about you. Not one bit." the man announced, pumping his chest out in the Hope's of looking any bigger than he already was, currently. Before Bernadetta has a chance to really react,

The man smashes her to the floor, holding the archer to the ground. Bending down, he began unbuttoning her top.

"Your purpose is to become nothing more than a baby making machine for whatever man I choose for you. Not some girl fucker. Let alone some demon fucker."

Try as Bernadetta might to struggle out, the man's grip won out over her body. Even more so as a knife came into view. If she could just grab hold.

Ignoring the mixed messages bouncing about her head, the archer went for the knife. Grabbing hold, she threw it his way. But her throw wasn't good enough. Instead of reaching the man, Bernadetta had stabbed herself in the leg. Not your finest moment. Especially 

Eyes now open, Bernadetta scanned her surroundings. She was back in her room, everything where it needed to be.

"Bernadetta?"

Looking down, the archer found Edelgard laying down beside her. Taking a deep breath, her attention returned to her door.

“Oh right.” she thought, finding the permission slip on her nightstand. Giving it a look, a sigh of relief followed. “Phew.”

What wasn’t so welcome though, was the sound of boots smashing down the door.

“Sorry about this!” Mercedes announced, making a hole this time. Pulling her hand through, she opened it up. "Caspar needs to be rescued."

Taking a deep breath, Bernadetta gave Edelgard a slight shake. The house leader roused from her slumber, shooting Mercedes a look. 

"Mercedes, so you know what hour it even is?" Edelgard screeched, the dom letting out a sigh. Though, that is a good question to ask. Good for establishing time scale and stuff.

"2:25 am." Mercedes answered, Petra poking her head. "She's of age, right?"

Edelgard leaned over, giving Bernadetta a little space. After, she dug into her clothes and pulled out her register. A quick look followed.

"She's 15." Edelgard remarked and Mercedes sighed. Gaze back on Petra, this doesn't look good. 

"You'll have to wait a year." the dom explained, her subject letting out a deep breath. At least she was taking it in stride. "I trust you can wait?"

Petra nodded. Then it's back over to their 'hosts'. "We'll be waiting at the gate."

With that, they headed off.

.

Hubert hated these sort of these moments. Always considering himself more of a tool to be used in the hands of a capable master than a person, these days brought out a certain level of frustration within. Had to be something more productive than his current task. Not that he could think of anything better. Probably why he was standing over a BBQ, grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. Ferdinand was inside, something about making sure that the kids actually washed their hands for once. The sun was shining, birds chirping out their wings like this was something out of, I don't know... a fairy tale. Except all fairy tales were kind of shit to their characters in the first place. For example, one of the stepsisters in Cinderella chopped some toes off in order to fit into that slipper. Secondly, it was fur. Not glass. A glass slipper just looks prettier, I guess?

"What happened to me?" the dark mage thought, flipping a patty with relative ease. As tasty as the circle of meat looked, it didn't change how he felt right now. War just had to happen, any moment this peace could give way to times of bloodshed and of course - subterfuge. The perfect use for someone like him.

But the sun kept shining and the birds kept chirping. It was as if the world just trying to mock him at the moment.

“Stop!” he screeched, shaking his fist at the sky. Normally, that would change it. Since you know, dream logic. But it refused.

“What are you doing?”

Turning around, Hubert found Ferdinand was poking his head out of the sliding door.

“Trying to make it stormy.” Hubert muttered, stomping his boot into the concrete. Still nothing. So he turned his focus to the meat on the grill and began plating them. “Seriously, something bad needs to happen to justify my existence.”

The rest of Ferdinand exited the house, making his way over to what I can only assume to be husband.

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir and I demand whatever demon who put such thoughts into my husband’s head to leave at once!”

The hand connects with the dark mage’s face, eyes shooting open in that moment. He’s back in Ferdinand’s room, his boyfriend already awake. To be exact, he’s standing right over him. Still decked out in his pajamas, but looked about ready to change into his uniform for some reason.

“Sorry about that.” Ferdinand remarked, watching Hubert just shake his head. The dark mage then shifted positions, rolling to the other side of the bed. “We’re needed.”

Taking a deep breath, Hubert slid his shirt back on. He caught a glance at the time, shaking his head. Of course it happens at this ungodly hour.

“Who was it?” he barked, Ferdinand looking down to the ground. He was pretty sure he had a good idea of who was behind this mess. “It’s Caspar, isn’t it?”

A nod, his boyfriend now fully dressed. He was almost there.

“Took one of Mercedes’s cars on top of Linhardt and Claude.” Ferdinand continued, spear in hand. “Everyone’s waiting for us at the gates.”

Hubert nodded, finishing dressing himself and headed for the door. His boyfriend followed right behind.

The drone flight that follows is quite quick. Quiet too. Especially as the pair can see their teammates already waiting for them down below.

“That should be everybody.” Byleth remarked, turning to Mercedes. “I trust that you know where we need to go?”  
Mercedes nodded.

“Leave it to me.” the dom explained, now dressed in her uniform. With that, they headed for what looked to be a minivan. Not without getting a wave from the friendly gatekeeper. Must be on his graveyard shift. Best of luck, Gatekeeper.

Oh yeah. Good luck to you guys as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we have a slightly meatier fic this time around. Next up should be the actual battle, then it's onward to chapter 3. Thank god.


End file.
